Happily Ever After!!!
by Sanguinary
Summary: A spoof on all the B/S romance fics that have been popping up all over the place.


TITLE: Happily Ever After!!!  
AUTHOR: Sanguinary  
COPYRIGHT: Dec. 30/00  
DISTRIBUTION: Ask and ye shall receive.  
RATING: PG  
CATEGORY: Humor  
SPOILERS: Up to In the Woods.  
COUPLES/KEYWORDS: S/B, S/H, B/R, W/T, B/A  
DISCLAIMER: Everyone belongs to Joss. It's time we accepted that we own   
nothing. I own nothing but my own ideas and thoughts.   
FEEDBACK: Nothing says,"WRITE DAMN IT!" like feedback! Send it to   
Sanguinary_515@hotmail.com (Or you could us the neato-review thinky at the   
bottom of the page.)  
SUMMARY:A spoof on all the Spike and Buffy stoies that are being published   
since Out of Mind was aired. Just pokeing fun at the clichas that are being  
developed.  
  
  
It was a sunny day in Sunnydale. Everything was tremendously wonderful and   
great!   
  
But Buffy was very sad. Riley had left her because she had gotten mad at   
him when she caught him letting vamp-hos drink his blood. She was sadly   
crying and talking to the empty room because no one was around to talk to   
her.   
  
"And then, he just got onto the helicopter and few away and he didn't even   
see me at all! And I would have thrown a rock to get his attention but that   
would have made the helicopter crash. And then he would have been dead. Why   
can't I ever find a man who won't leave me!"  
  
Suddenly Spike burst out of the closet were he had been hiding. "Don't   
worry Buffy my love!" He cried out heroically, "I will never, ever, ever   
leave you!"  
  
Buffy sniffed sadly, "Really? Honest?"  
  
Spike smiled, flashed his pearly white teeth and walked up to Buffy to wrap   
his arms around her. (The sun didn't burn him because clouds had suddenly   
covered the sun.) And with a earth-shattering, heart-stopping, oh-my-god-  
look-at-that kiss, they both feel deeply in love with each other.  
  
But then the door swung open to reveal...  
  
Riley and Harmony!  
  
Both wore vampire faces and they growled at Spike and Buffy.  
  
"Buffy! How could you! I was just turned into a vampire by Harmony and we   
had just come back to kill you! How could you cheat on me?" Riley stared   
stupidly at Buffy, as if his corn-fed brain couldn't compute what was   
before him.  
  
"Spikey!! Blondy bear!! You're kissing the slayer! That is not fair! Like,   
you're my boyfriend!" Harmony stomped her feet and scrunched up her face.   
  
Spike turned around and looked at Harmony and Riley. He pulled a stake out   
of his pocket and quickly stabbed both Harmony and Riley, causing them to   
explode into dust.   
  
"No, where were we?" Spike turned back to Buffy.   
  
"Making out." Buffy tossed her honey-blond hair and blinked her sea-green   
eyes. Spike's sky blue eyes and snow-white hair looked perfect in the   
not-direct sunlight. "I never realized how absolutely perfect you are!   
Kiss me you fool!"  
  
Spike walked forward to kiss but then stopped. "Buffy, I want you to know   
that if I ever get this chip out, I will never drink human blood again. I   
promise. But, what will your parents and friends think about you and me   
being together?"  
  
Suddenly everyone appeared in the room.  
  
"Yeah! My big sister is dating someone who doesn't brood constantly!!!"   
Dawn cried happily.  
  
"I liked from the first time I saw him. Would you like hot coco with   
marshmallows?" Joyce smiled a clueless-but-motherly smile (TM).  
  
Tara and Willow just smiled as they preformed a spell to make Buffy   
immortal without having to be a vampire.  
  
"Whatever, I want sex." Anya said and she grabbed Xander and dragged him   
out of the room.  
  
"I'd like scotch." Giles looked befuddled and confused. Joyce, still   
wearing the clueless-but-motherly smile (TM), helpfully guided Giles   
towards the stocked Summers liquor cabinet.  
  
And then everyone lived happily ever after. (Except for the weekend in   
Vegas when Xander and Spike snuck out to the show and then they got   
caught by Willow and Tara but then Buffy showed up...)  
  
END!!!  



End file.
